Unexpected Letter
by Sphirex
Summary: Harry recieves an owl from his crush, Draco, inviting him to his home. When he arrives, he finds something unexpected. SLASH! Harry/Lucius. M Rated for a reason! NC-17! Graphic Sexual Content!


**Unexpected Letter By Sphirex**

It all started with an owl.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, studying the wallpaper on the wall opposite, for lack of a better thing to do to pass the time, when there was a gentle tapping at the window. The sound made him jump. He slowly slid off his bed, and reached over to open the window. A large eagle owl dropped a letter just inside the window.

Harry quickly unrolled the parchment and read the neat script upon it.

'_'Dear Harry_

_I have noticed the way you look at me in school, and it has always made me wonder why. Do you like me? Because I must admit, I think you're gorgeous._

_Do you want to come over to my manor? I would like to find out how you really feel. You can never say enough in a letter._

_Draco Malfoy_

_xXx'_

Harry's heart was fluttering uncontrollably. He did like Draco Malfoy - he liked him a lot. His mind began to race. He wondered what the manor would look like, and what Draco would actually want to _do_ while he was there. Harry was determined to make sure he looked his best tomorrow.

The next morning, the same owl appeared again, dropping another letter through the already open window. Harry was already up, making himself look his best. He had not heard any details of what time he was to see Draco, or even where the manor was. He hoped that this letter falling through his window would give him what he wanted. He picked it up and nervously unrolled it.

'Dear Harry Today is the day Malfoy Manor, 12 Reigning Croft, Surrey See you at 12pm Draco xXx' Harry waited until 5 minutes to 12, before he stood up, spun on the spot, and apparated into the manor grounds. He was so glad he had mastered apparating, as he did not particularly want anybody but Draco to see him dressed this way. Harry was wearing a skin tight white t-shirt, a loose fitted grey cardigan, and denim hotpants which showed off his rounded bum perfectly. Harry had always got comments in the showers of how gorgeous his bum was, he just hoped that Draco would think the same. Harry walked slowly down the driveway. When he reached a heavy grand oak door, he knocked on it softly, and waited. He was fiddling with his hands nervously, tugging at his clothes, hoping for the life of him that he looked okay. It was too late to turn back now. He reached out and knocked the door again, a little harder, unsure if his first knock had been heard. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his private study. He was always alone in the manor during the school holiday's as Draco and his mother liked to travel abroad. He was rather impressed with himself. He had devised the perfect plan. He sat patiently, waiting for it to unfold. When he heard the second gentle knock on the main doors, and the maid scurrying quickly to open it, he felt a slight tingle of excitement. It was time to have some fun. He had earlier informed the maid that he was expecting a guest, and they were to bring the boy straight up to his private study. A few moments later the door to his study opened, and a young, handsome boy walked in, looking slightly nervous. "Ah, mister Potter. Please, sit down." He swooped his hand gracefully towards a large leather sofa, opposite the matching chair he himself was sitting on. There was an open fireplace in the middle of them both, roaring with a bright purple flame. Harry didn't say a word, only nervously sat down as he was told. He tried his best to hide his long newly waxed legs from his crush's father. He watched as Lucius eyes travelled over him, looking at him like he was something to eat. Harry felt extremely nervous now. "So, what do you think of my home Mister Potter?" Lucius asked casually. "It's very nice… excuse me sir, but will Draco be here soon?" He replied politely, eager to avert Lucius penetrating gaze. "Draco is away for the holiday's with his mother." Lucius stated in a matter-of-fact way, as if Harry already knew this. Harry looked extremely shocked and confused. "What?! But the owl said…" Lucius smirked at Harry, letting his eyes travel over the room, to a corner, where upon a perch, sat an amazing eagle owl. The very owl that had delivered the letters. Harry looked even more confused. Lucius has sent him those letters. It made no sense at all. He looked into Lucius face and stated "I don't understand." "My Draco told me of your feeling for him Mister Potter, but you see, my son is, sadly, a heterosexual." Harry felt a strange sadness. Draco Malfoy had been his crush since he was in his first year at Hogwarts. That was all it was though, a crush, a fantasy, nothing more.

"Why did you pretend to be Draco?" Harry was looking annoyed now. "Mister Potter, if I had told you who I really was, would you have come here? I think not. You see Mister Potter, I have certain tastes for younger males such as yourself." All Harry did was blush and stare at the floor, so Lucius continued. "Do you not find me attractive Mister Potter? I am, of course, only an older, but almost identical, version of the boy you desire. Experience comes with age Mister Potter." Harry looked up at Lucius, looking at him properly for the first time. He was indeed very handsome. The way his long hair framed his delicate face. He was truly stunning. "But… I like Draco… but yes sir, I do find you attractive." Harry stated this calmly, knowing he would have to answer Lucius question eventually anyway.

Harry's answer was exactly what Lucius wanted to hear. He smiled to himself, before slowly standing up, and gracefully walking over to stand in front of Harry. Harry looked very nervous, peeking up at Lucius. He couldn't help thinking how toned Lucius' body looked under his clothes. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind as a stirring began in his tight denim shorts.

Lucius leant towards him, leaning over him, as he gently placed his hand onto Harry's knee and stroked it up his inner thigh. He smiled as Harry whimpered, noticing the growing bulge in those tight shorts. He leaned in even closer, gently brushing his lips on Harry's ear as he whispered.

"Tell me Mister Potter, are you a virgin?"

"That is none of your business!" Harry shot back, but his body betrayed him. His shorts were now painfully stretched over his fully hardened length.

Lucius knew exactly what his words were doing to Harry, and he knew that Harry was a virgin, it was all too obvious. He stroked his hand further up the boy's thigh, almost touching his swelled groin. He softly nibbled on Harry's earlobe.

Harry suddenly pushed Lucius away from him, springing to his feet and making a run for the door. Lucius was quicker though. He already has his wand out, flicking it towards the door and listening as the lock clicked shut.

Harry panicked. He had nowhere to run now. He turned to Lucius and glared at him, attempting to look threatening.

"Let me out! I don't want anything to do with you!" His words meant little, as his body continued to betray him. The bulge in his shorts was all too obvious, and the lust was making Harry confused.

"Mister Potter, I do believe you are lying to me." Lucius stated.

Lucius just stood and looked at Harry, the obvious bulge in his shorts was showing what he truly wanted.

Harry turned towards him, looking over the man's body. He truly was just an older, and even more handsome, version of the boy he was crushing on. Lucius words were true. Harry really did want him, his teenage body wouldn't let him turn and walk away while he was this aroused.

Lucius held out his hand towards Harry, not saying a word. Just waiting.

Harry nervously stepped back toward Lucius and took his hand. His hand felt so warm and big compared to his. Harry could not stop his thoughts this time. Thoughts of those big warm hands all over his body. Lucius turned, leading Harry by his hand, into his bedroom. Once they were inside the room, Lucius let go of Harry's hand, and closed the door softly behind them. Lucius turned back to Harry, and with a single flick of his wand, watched Harry's tight clothing disappear.

Harry looked over towards Lucius' grand four-poster bed, covered with dark purple velvet sheets. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He did not care that he was now naked, as he was eager to experience all the things that Lucius was going to do to him on that bed.

Lucius stepped forward, placing his hand onto Harry's face, and gently ran is down his neck, onto his chest. He looked into Harry's eyes and whispered. "You're beautiful."

Harry stuttered nervously "May I charm away your clothes Si- Lucius?"

Lucius looked at him, slightly annoyed at the question. "Harry, do you not think that undressing me is too nicer a job to rush? You may undress me, but with your hands, not your wand."

Harry slowly reached his hands up and unbuttoned Lucius' shirt. His body was as perfect as he has imagined it. Sculpted to perfection. Toned abs, delicious 8 pack of a stomach, and big strong arms. Harry pushed the shirt over Lucius' shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Harry found himself running his hands all over Lucius' body.

Lucius unzipped his own trousers and slid them off, letting Harry enjoy touching his upper body. Lucius stood there, fully naked, as he never wore underwear, so he never had to remove them. Harry's hands working all over his body had already made Lucius length fully hard.

Harry glanced down Lucius' body, getting an eyeful of the huge length before him. It really was huge. Harry had never felt so lustful and needy in his life, as when he saw that length, and thought of all the things he wanted to do to it, and what it could do to him. Lucius placed his hand onto Harry's waist and pulled his naked body up against his own. He brushed his lips against Harry's ear as he whispered softly.

"I am going to rub, stroke, kiss, lick and suck all over your body, Harry, and then I am going to push my hard cock into your tight and needy hole, and steal your virginity from you… but first, I need you on my bed."

The words made Harry's cock ache. He nervously pulled back from Lucius grip and moved over to the bed. He slowly sat down onto the velvet covers, loving the how soft they felt against his naked bum.

Lucius followed after him, placing a hand onto Harry's shoulder, and gently pushing him down onto the bed. He then straddled Harry's hips, both their length only a few inches away from each other. He leant down toward Harry, and let his lips ever so gently caress Harry's neck, sucking on the skin and marking Harry as his own.

The way that Harry softly whimpered under his touch was making his whole body hot. Lucius gently lowered his hips, letting his huge length press against Harry's for the first time. Harry instantly moaned out and started rocking his hips against Lucius', grinding and rubbing their lengths together. Lucius rolled his hips back against Harry, massaging their lengths together harder. He kissed and licked his way down Harry's neck, onto his chest where he clamped his mouth over his nipple and sucked on it. Lucius then crawled his way down Harry's body, stopping when his face reached Harry's groin, breathing hot breath over it.

"Harry, tell me you want me" He ordered.

Harry moaned out with anticipation. "Oh god, I want you Lucius, please…"

Lucius pressed his fingers onto the head of Harry's cock, and ever so slowly peeled back his foreskin, listening to Harry's gentle moans as he exposed the sensitive head. Lucius then leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the head, rewarded by the taste of Harry's precum as it dripped onto his tongue. Lucius then closed his lips around the head and sucked on it hard. Harry was moaning and panting so hard at the intense pleasure. His teenage body could not take it. Harry's cock was twitching and swelling between Lucius lips, just before the thick bittersweet cum flooded his mouth. Lucius swallowed it all, before gently removing his mouth from Harry's spent cock.

"Tell me what you want next Harry, I'll do anything."

Harry spread his legs for Lucius, exposing his tight and wanting hole. "Please Lucius, take me."

Lucius ran his tongue over Harry's swollen balls, and gently flicked it over Harry's exposed whole.

"No! Lucius stop!" Harry pushed Lucius face away. "I want the first thing I feel there to be your cock, as it rips my virginity from me… Please Lucius…"

The boy knew exactly what he wanted, and Lucius was in no position to refuse him, especially as his hard length was twitching with lust.

He whispered softly "I will not deny you what you want Harry, but, you must first convince me you truly want it."

"Oh Lucius, please, I want it, I need it, please, take me." He whimpered desperately.

Lucius could see in Harry's lust filled eyes how badly he wanted it, so he would not deny him the pleasure anymore. He took hold of Harry's legs, and wrapped them firmly around his waist, positioning himself so the head of his cock was pressing against Harry's untouched hole. Without another word, Lucius pushed his hips forward, inch by inch, burying himself into Harry's tightness.

Harry through his head back and moaned out as he was impaled by the hot rod of flesh. His whole body tingling with pleasure, his cock instantly rehardening, swelling and pulsing. Lucius started to thrust into him, hard and fast, making him scream. Within minutes Lucius was flooding Harry's tight passage with precum, making him slick, allowing him to fuck him even harder and deeper. The pleasure was making Harry's tight hole twitch and tighten around him.

With a loud groan, Lucius emptied himself into Harry. Harry shot his seed over Lucius stomach, screaming his name as he did. Everything was lost in a blur of lust and pleasure. The orgasm seemed endless.

Once it was finally over, Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry, rolling over onto his back and pulling Harry against his chest, holding him close. Harry cuddled up into his arms.

"Lucius?" Harry asked weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What is it Harry?" Lucius replied, nuzzling his face against Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed. "I don't want to go home."

Lucius smiled to himself. "You're mine now Harry, you never have to go home."

For the first time, Lucius leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry was his now, and he was going to protect him, care for him, pleasure him, and love him.

~The end~

- Feel free to review! This is my first ever published story, so, please be nice! Hope you liked it. Sphirex ~


End file.
